User talk:Kamikaz
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Thane.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 23:38, June 9, 2009 :Thanks for your uploads, but please check the filenames you're using. Just 'geth' is too generic as we have lots of geth images (and that image is also a duplicate of an existing one). --Tullis 20:14, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :Again, will you please give more detailed filenames (see this example of a good filename). You've overwritten at least one image through not changing or checking the filename. Also, please check you are not uploading duplicate images. --Tullis 21:55, 10 June 2009 (UTC) ::Can you please explain to me why you are re-uploading smaller versions of images we already have under different filenames? --Tullis 14:23, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Videos We don't usually put videos on the wiki, and videos of gameplay footage are a big no-no. See here. --Tullis 21:44, 15 June 2009 (UTC) RE: me fanfic wiki Ok, I'm intrigued. What kind of help would you be looking for? SpartHawg948 04:09, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :I know it's been a while since I contacted you with anything about this, but I don't really know about being made an admin. I would be willing to consider it, but first must state that I perused the Fanfic wiki today and was dismayed and frankly appalled by what I saw. If I were to agree to assist the site, especially if I was to consider an admin position, there would have to be some changes. I am flattered that you would consider me trustworthy enough to consider, and would be more than happy to discuss this with you further. However, if you don't feel my services are needed any longer, or don't wish to hear the changes I'd be proposing, I totally understand. Thanks, SpartHawg948 03:31, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::*I think I was maybe a little melodramatic, but basically what I see is this: Stricter adherence to the rules is a must, by EVERYONE. I don't know if you saw the recent exchange between Ralok and one of the ME Fanfic wiki admins on Ralok's talk page over there, but one of the admins violated your Rule #8 several times, calling Ralok a "jackass", a "dipshit" and a "bitch" (apologies for the language, just quoting the individual) and banned him for 6 months. What did Ralok do to merit this treatment? Made ONE edit- to a talk page, questioning the use of an image depicting an alien from Star Wars to represent a fictional ME race. His language was maybe a little big aggressive, but hat hardly seems called for. ::*Also it would appear to me that Rule #1 needs to be stressed a bit more. I know it's impossible to enforce 100% when dealing with this stuff, but the details seem to be getting disregarded. BioWare has stated (making it canon) policies for capitalization of alien race names, ship naming conventions, history, etc. that seem to be getting overlooked on a regular basis. Basically, I think there just needs to be more emphasis on enforcing canon. ::*Really I think that's about it. Greater responsibility and accountability on the part of admins (at least one of whom, this 144-Patient Appelant individual, seems to be abusing the position and willfully violating the rules) and a little more emphasis on (if not necessarily enforcement of) the rules. Upon further consideration (as I was a bit dramatic earlier!) I would be more than willing to provide assistance with the site, and may or may not consider actually contributing something. :) SpartHawg948 04:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, no worries. And Happy Holidays to you as well! SpartHawg948 05:30, December 24, 2009 (UTC) RE: Web Browser icon Hello, You recently contacted Tullis about how to make the little "M" appear next to the URL of the site. She's been on hiatus for quite a while, so she's unlikely to respond to your request. I hope it's not too bold of me to respond in her stead: That icon is called a "favicon", short for "favorites icon." To change the one on MEFF, just upload the new icon to File:Favicon.ico. That's all there is to it! Dammej 20:43, July 5, 2010 (UTC)